Hitomi Vs Tifa Lockhart
'''Hitomi Vs Tifa Lockhart '''is a What-if? Toshiki Overlord Death Battle. Description Dead Fantasy Become in Death Battle! The most popular battle of dead fantasy becomes Death Battle. This debate was over once and for all today. Interlude (cues Invader Jim-Jonston) Wiz:The dead fantasy series reunites the characters in Dead or Alive and Ninja Gaiden , pitting characters and Final Fantasy Kingdon hearts . Boomstick: Many battles took place , but none comes tant fame as this . Wiz: Hitomi The strongest fighter from dead or alive Boomstick: And Tifa Lockhart The famous fighter with big............ eyes from final fantasy. He' Wiz And Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Hitomi (cues Dead Or Alive 5 Turn On The Lights (Hitomi Theme)) Background * Height: 5'3" | 160 cm * Age: 20 * Date of Birth: May 25 * Blood type: O * Born in Germany * College student and karate instructor * Trained in Karate Unique Strikes * Morote-Zuki * Fudo-Fujin * Enko-Sokugetsu * Moen * Tensho Tifa (cues Tifa's Theme) Boomstick: Today we will tell the story of a little girl. One day he lost his mother , but went to get his spirit on a mountain , the girl fell , but was rescued by a hero who left her in a coma for a week, and waking saw the largest legend fire his town. The Girl is Tifa Lockhart. Wiz: It's a bad introduction Boomstick Background * Height: 5'5" | 162 cm * Age: 23 * Date of Birth: May 3 * Blood type: B * Born in Nibelheim * Owner of the 7th Heaven bar * Trained by Zangan Wiz: Tifa Lockhart , is originally from the village of Nibelheim , after seeing his people burning in the hands of Sephiroth , he decides to fight with the AVALANCHE group, an eco-terrorist group that defends the planet . Boomstcik: With its ..... Great....... Wiz: BOOMSTICK! Boomstick: Meteor BIG METEOR! Wiz: Clear (Sarcasm) Boomstick: Well Tifa term as a waitress in a bar called the seventh heaven , but do not think that can cause disasters there with Tifa guard , unless you like that your ass kicked . Wiz: True because Tifa received training in the hands of master of arts marciles , Zangan . Tifa making a martial expert . (cues Final Fantasy VII-Battle Theme) Limit Break * Beat Rush * Somersault * Waterkick * Meteodrive * Dolphin Blow * Meteor Strike * Final Heaven Weapons & Armor * Premium Heart ** 7.6 x stronger than Leather Gloves ** Increases MP by 32 Points ** Damage increases as Tifa's limit gauge rises * Materia ** Fire ** Ice * Ribbon ** Prevents status ailments ** Slightly improves defenses & evasion * Minerva Band ** Increases physical & magical defense ** Nullifies fire, ice, holy, and gravity damage DEATH BATTLE (Cues https://youtu.be/qK63deD6gBU?list=PL3zQw2PaWqyoOs8WPf8QK413ZuPigysTV) (Cues https://youtu.be/gxEDE-EkM-w?list=LLzRWT15BvKLoKA1akGeBZYQ) Conclusion (Cues ???) Trivia * It is the first toshiki overlord death battle in introducing character from dead or alive * It is the second toshiki overlord death battle in introducing character from final fantasy the previus is Sephiroth Vs Hakumen Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Toshiki overlord death battle Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Dead Fantasy' Themed Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Fistfight Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles with Music